Cult of Apophis
The Cult of Apophis is a group of female wizards with the vile and evil, with intentions to gain power and terrorice the populace of Duskwood. Their only current goal is to summon their evil mother, Apophis, to this world once again by using the body of a young woman. They are known for using Illusions, druidism, and dark magic to persue their goals and are greatly dangerous. Innocent Widow After the return of Apophis and her husband Rigobert to the Grand Hamlet after the second war was over. He misteriusly died from a heart attack, leaving Apophis as a widow and with all his money, strangely she sold her house and everything she had and moved to the deep forest. Many years passed and no sign of her, finnaly new residents moved into her old house and found disturbing things. Candles, bones, dust and writings all over the walls, the local guards found this as an act of demonic magic and send a group of militia to hunt her down. With the darkening of the woods into what it is today, it was hard to find her, so the search was ceased. The Witches of the Wild With her hunt caesed, she commenced her plan. Apophis had gathered a group of five other widows with the same intentions, to find eternal life and power. They planned carefully their future, making ritual, forming a secret alphabet, learning the schools of magic and research for eternal life. With no progress in it, Apophis and her followers went into a evil conclusion; "To extend our lifes, we must drain the life of others and placed it into our bodies." With this the witch attacks had commenced, children, young men and women were attacked and used in their rituals, that included blood baths, life drain, transformation and more. With the massive scale attackson the woods, the local guards created a force to counter attack the witches, in wich they were suscessfull. With the death of many of Apopphis's followers, she started to use new tactics, using illusions and morphing into animals to draw citizens into their traps. With the passing years, the became experts at it and still kept terrifying the woods. Death at Last Apophis's attacks were heartbreaking and cruel, dismembrating corpses, drained woman and stuffed man could be seen in their rituals. With the death of the son of a local rich landowner, the whole forest waged war at the witc hes, burning and killing any widow at the pire. With the tactics of the church, they inflirtrated into the witches's den and captured Alpophis and her two last followers. They were brough to justice, sentenced to death and burned in the pyre by the hands of the family members of the victims. The Ancient Evil Survives The recent widowed Calphurnia enter as a cleaner for the town hall in Dakrshire. After her husband's assasination by his supposed friends, she had nothing, so she needed a job. She felt regret and sorrow, but she kept going and working hard. Cleaning one day, she dropped a book that read "The Witch Cases", as she read, she became fascinated with the lore and the history of the witches. She returned home to her daughter and told her of what she found and what they could do with it. They both agreed to do vengance on their dead father and husband and retreaved to the forest. By contacting ambitious widows and merried woman, they revived the cult and gathered once again the objects and books of their founding mothers and began to complete their work. Membership All of the witches are zealous and dedicated to their cause, they live and would die to cause panic and death to others. With the promise of power,knowledge and vengance, they are contacted in the means of the Ahlabazar, or a ritual that calls the witches to them. Only women can perform it, they must be alone, in the woods, with the moon at high. When the witches reach them, they must do a pact with them and drink of their sacred vial. With this they have become one with the cult and are welcome as a family member, with the ability to learn of their arts. The Laws of Witchcraft It is strange to think that witches have rules, but the cult believes that if they are organized, they can accomplish their duties easily. They are organized in a few and simple: 1. Only kill or sacrifise those who are not members of the cult. 2. Never give away your true identity. 3. Respect the Cult and its members. 4. Never give away important information that could end the Cult 5. Use your abilities learned to fullfill our duty. Beliefs The witches have certanly identified themselves by hating on the light and its followers. The witches have created a strict, and traditional religion they follow to the line. They beleave that after Apophis died, her body burned, but her spirit and powers passed to the other world, and only a human sacrifise can bring her back into the body of another woman. Apophis has gained her title of Goddess to the witches and Patron Mother of the woods, she has altars that could be recognised by the star with strange symbols around it, aswell the beliefs of spirits and the existance of another soul-like world. They also beleave on the light of the moon and its different shapes signalises something. Witch ranks could be seen based on this belief system, when a witch has knowledge of all the schools of Witchcraft, she is considered venerable or Mother. Lesser novices are considered Spawn or Initiatitus, depending on their knowledge. When a witch dies of a natural cause or forced death, a ritual must be done, a tree must be marked with the name of the witch and symbolise that her spirit must rest there for eternity, until summoned once again. Schools of Witchcraft After becomming a member of the cult, new witches have the ability to choose one school to specialice or many to master. It takes many years to perfect but it is worth the cost of time and wait. The following are the main schools that the witches learn: Alchemy: Creation of potions, poison and vials. Enchanting: Ability to enchant or disenchant object to fulfill your will. Illusion: Ability to make your victim see an alternate reality, something not true. Dark/ Shadow Magic: Ability to curse, lower your esteem, cause nightmeres, and damage a person from the inside. Nature/Druid Magic: Ability to morph into wild animals, to control an animal for a period of time, to bind certain elements to do as you wich. Necromancy (Rare): Ability to rise the dead, to cure the dead and to bind them to your will. The Witch Cases Apophis's old cases -Benjamin Tobbs: 10 year-old son of a farmer found dead and decapitated in the forest. -Caroline Mitchel: 22 year-old priest found lifeless; she had no blood in her. -Bobby Dens: 15 year-old orphan found hanged and cursed outside of Darkshire. -Melanie Hawkeye: 20 year-old virgin found with all of her body parts cut off. Recent Cases -Naira Lordsblood: Member of the Conclave of Purity , found by her partners on a ritual site, with insignias and runes on her armor; later she was clensed revealing an evil entity that was cursing her. -Thomas "Little Jimmy" Ballad: 9 year-old son of a Night Watch guard, found dismembered and cursed in the forest. -Josephine Bibi: 10 year-old daughter of a stable master, found dead and drained of blood inside the barn where her mother worked. Category:Witches Category:Duskwood Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Cult Category:Guild